


Blooming in snow

by mugiji (shichan)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Flower Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/mugiji
Summary: Drabbles based on flower language and the official illustrations.





	Blooming in snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth week of the COW-T9.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

**#Balloon flowers** ****  
A small, dark blue "balloon flower" for Iori.   
The autumn just came in, with red and yellow leaves on the trees and peaceful afternoons; Tamaki is taking a nap on the sofa instead of studying and usually Iori would simply wake him up and try to make him study - he's also ready to give him a small break at some point with Tamaki's beloved pudding, too used to do homework with him to not know how the other is easy to convince with the right motivation. Now he looks at him, snoring while hugging a pillow and sighs: maybe it's autumn already but it doesn't mean it's warm enough. He takes a blanket and puts him over Tamaki, covering him to the shoulder; then he sits down again and takes a sip of the hot cocoa Mitsuki made for him before and goes back to write some notes down. When Tamaki will get up, it will be easier for him to study. And as he will wait for him to finish his homework, ready to help him if necessary, he'll help the others too, without being noticed as usual.  
_ Balloon flowers are for faithful lightness and for undying love. _

  
  


**#Bellflowers** ****  
Small, white, delicate flowers for Yamato.  
There are nights like this, when all of them can take a break from work and eat dinner together, then watch something on the tv. Sometimes - meaning: when the others don't decide that it's a good chance to kill him by watching one of the drama he's been part of - they find a movie all of them are interested in and manage to stay in silence for almost two hours straight. Except for Tamaki, who can't help but shouting at the protagonist what to do, or Mitsuki calming him down. During these nights Yamato likes the atmosphere, no matter if the movie wasn't really his first choice. He can sip some good beer and let the kids spend energies he doesn't have until they fall asleep; it's rare for people like Sogo or Mitsuki to do it but when it happens Yamato makes sure to cover them with some blankets if they refuse to reach their rooms. But before that he takes his time to observe every idolish7 member and can't help but be grateful for having them. No matter if they don't know he's watching over them.  
_ Bellflowers are for gratitude. _

  
  


**#Petunia  
** Multicolored petunia flowers for Mitsuki.  
Mitsuki wasn't used to receive flowers before becoming an idol by joining Idolish7. Frankly speaking, it has nothing to do with the belief about flowers being the typical present you could buy for a girl - he is not the kind of person who has ever had such stupid prejudices - yet he simply never got them. Recently, though, some fans brought flowers for the whole group and they received them in several occasions ("they", as in, "Mitsuki too"). No wonder he is so surprised when he enters the dorm he shares with everyone and he finds not only the living room fully decorated, but a big bunch of flowers. They have amazing and various colors, but they are all the same kind, that much it's obvious. Mitsuki is not very good with their names, yet they are beautiful nonetheless. The first smile he sees it's Iori's, but one after the other everyone congratulates him with a «Happy birthday!», with broad, kind smiles and happy voices. It's not like his family has ever forgotten his birthday but this is a whole new level, and he loves how it sounds.  
_ Petunias mean "your company suits me". _

 

__  
**#Forget-me-not  
** Tiny, indaco flowers for Tamaki.  
When Iori is too busy or when he and So-chan as Mezzo have no jobs - or have finished them already - Tamaki enjoys simple ways to relax: he eats his beloved pudding, he watches Magical Kokona with Nagi sometimes, he spends time with Riku when he's taking it easy. Tamaki doesn't fully understand how better Riku is getting yet, just to be sure, there are some afternoons or evenings he offers quiet hobbies too. Sometimes when they are together Tamaki wants to ask about Tenn but he gets that this is complicated and he doesn't really like complicated stuff. Does Riku know if Tenn is treating Aya well? Should he ask directly - even if he knows he's not good at keeping his composure when it comes to his little sister - or try to talk to her once again?  
Riku sits next to him and offers him one of his own fried shrimps: «Cheer up, Tamaki!» he says and smiles, with a small pat against his back.  
Tamaki doesn't know if Aya thinks about him as much as he does about her. He hopes so.  
__ Forget me not means "please don't forget me."

 

  
**#Cyclamen  
** Purple, partly half-closed cyclamens for Sogo.  
It's funny to think about how it was between him and Tamaki before when they hadn't the slightest idea about how to make it work; they were (still are) so different Sogo hadn't much hope about it and yet tried his best because that was the only thing he was sure he could do - he has done it his whole life, no matter how small the appreciation by others was.  
Now things are better and Tamaki helps him, keeps being everything Sogo is not but it's good, they manage and Sogo can swear that Tamaki is really important to him and the thought of someone hurting him is enough to make him angry. It's hard to show it, though. It's hard to communicate because most of his life has been the exact denial of what "express yourself" is. When you don't think you deserve it, you end up thinking nobody wants whatever you are ready to give them.  
«So-chan!» Tamaki voice is so loud while he storms out of the room and takes his hand «Let's run!»  
He sees an angry Mitsuki and just laughs, following him.  
_ Cyclamen is for "shyness, lacking confidence" _

 

__  
**#Climbing rose** ****  
Yellow, fully bloomed climbing roses for Nagi.  
Sunday mornings when they don't have work mean that Nagi can sleep late the night before without worrying about giving his sleeping hours to Magical Kokona - he would never regret it anyway, but he knows Mitsuki would scold him... it's still cute when he does it, though - and just wake up late. When it happens, what Nagi likes the most is that he finds everyone up, often in the kitchen; they wait for him until the last minute and then they send Mitsuki to wake him up if necessary. Yamato shares his fate somehow, with Tamaki and Riku doing their job when literally ambushing him on his own bed.  
Nagi loves the table they share to eat their breakfast, how good is Mitsuki's food, how Yamato keeps yawning; the way Sogo often helps Tamaki who is too agitated to eat properly, Riku's happy laugh and how mature Iori always is, giving a hand to both his brother and Sogo.  
And when, sometimes, Tsumugi joins them, Nagi sincerely feels like there is not more perfect way to spend time with loved ones.  
__ Climbing roses are for warm and happy atmosphere at home.

 

  
**#Bougainvillea** ****  
Numerous, messy reddish flowers for Riku.   
Most of his memories from childhood are split into two: Tenn doing everything to make him happy even if he was in bed most of the time, and him laying in said bed, looking out of the window of his room. He used to think he had to show Tenn that everything was okay, that he was improving, so his twin brother wouldn't worry too much. Sometimes, though, the more he tried hard, the more he ended up tiring himself. He got worse and felt sick, then Tenn would keep singing for him.   
Riku never told him, but he felt guilty. So one night, just before going to sleep, he remembers taking Tenn's hand and smiling at him: «Tenn-nii» he said «let's sleep together.» which was not something new for them, so of course his twin brother accepted. The real surprise on his face was when, under the blankets, only the lamp on the small table still switched on, Riku started singing a lullaby. Nothing more than humming, in fact, but he remembers Tenn's surprised yet happy expression very well - for once, Riku did something for him.  
_ Bougainvillea are simple but strong flowers. _

 

__  
**#Crimson carnation** ****  
A bunch of crimson carnations for Gaku.  
When Trigger unit was formed, Gaku knew that every single member would have followed a trope, a stereotype somehow because it's how it works in show business most of the times; he was sure, though, that with the right members it would have been possible to be excellent anyway.   
Free days like this are rare, but precious. Gaku didn't tell the other two where he was going, but he was seen with flowers right after he went out. While he was passing along the street inside a taxi, he saw a big advertisement on the right - his last job, him with a beautiful woman seen from behind. He knows what everyone thinks when looking at it and it's fine with him; he doesn't mind being the most desirable man for his fans, if this means Trigger will grow even more.  
He opens the door of the restaurant, enters. Some voices whisper for a moment but then they recognise him and everything is back to normal. He notices the person he's looking for and gives the flowers to the most important woman of his life.  
__ Crimson carnation means "my heart aches for you".

 

  
**#Calla lily  
** White, elegant calla lilies for Tenn.  
There is no day he doesn't think about Riku and about his former family - the fact that he doesn't speak about it with other people, or that he never dares to mention them to Kujo doesn't mean anything. He's okay with the thought that people who know about his past (very few, anyway) could have opinions about the way he does thing or about how he interacts with Riku when they met. This was (is) his choice and he perfectly knew what he was risking when he made the decision.  
«Tenn» Ryuu's voice calls for him, a gentle tone as usual. Tenn looks at him and Ryuu puts a scarf around his neck, makes sure to cover him up for good. There is a small surprise but Tenn doesn't let it show on his face; Gaku is looking at both of them, a small smile on his lips while he shakes his head as if he has something to say but decides that it doesn't matter after all.  
«Be sure to not catch a cold, okay?» says Ryuu, and it gets warmer.  
«...Yeah. Thank you, Ryuu.»  
_ Calla lilies symbolise the return of happiness. _

  
  


**#White jasmine** ****  
White, thin and fragile flowers for Ryuu.  
It's nothing new, for him, to help Tenn and Gaku whenever they fight, usually over silly things and only because they are so different that looking at them Ryuu can't help but associate them with opposite things. People who know him well often tell him he's like the sea - even if Ryuu supposes it's only because of his background, an easy matching game - but if Ryuu were the one to point out what Gaku and Tenn remind him, it would be so hard and yet so easy at the same time, he wouldn't know where to start.  
People who see through the role of an erotic man who can seduce almost every woman (something he's not) wonder how he manages to survive while being constantly between those two, sometimes immature children; when they ask him, Ryuu laughs. It's almost impossible to explain how precious Tenn and Gaku are to him, yet he's sure that if he only could show people how they worry and care for him, how they are ready to fight for him and support him, then everyone would easily realise.  
_ White jasmine is a sign of pure loyalty. _

  
  


**#Sunflower** ****  
A single, bright yellow flower for Momo.  
Ages ago his whole world was a green soccer field. There was no other place as important as that or where Momo could feel so incredibly happy, comfortable, confident. He knew he was a very good player and, before anything else, he loved it; when his whole world was destroyed, so was him and he thought that would never change for the rest of his life. That was when he met re:vale - the former ones, when Banri was still there and Yuki felt so far away and untouchable and perfect Momo couldn't even dream about reaching out his hand towards him.  
Now Yuki is his new, whole world. Even if Ruri never said it out loud, Momo thinks a part of her is worried because she was there when he broke apart and she can recognise him building a world around a single person: he can almost hear her inner worries - "what if that person goes away" - but Momo has no doubts about it. Yuki would never go away, and if he did, Momo would follow and still love him as much as the first time.  
_ Sunflowers worship the sun. _

  
  


**#Zinnia** ****  
Big, round multicolored zinnias for Yuki.  
If he had to describe a place he knows very well, that wouldn't be his former house, nor the places he worked at in the past; not his current apartment and not even the small agency that made re:vale come back from the ashes. It would be easy to say that it is somewhere familiar he shared with Momo, but the truth is that what Yuki has been accustomed to for a very, very long time are darkness and loneliness and sadness. He never forgot how it felt when Banri went away without a word just because now they are reunited - somehow he thinks that one of the reasons why he can be so happy with Momo and with having him in his life is exactly because he never forgot. It felt awful, and wrong; he thought he could die (in fact, he wanted to) and suddenly the world that was only black and white became colorful once again, and felt warm, right.   
That is how happiness sounds to him now: Momo's voice and presence next to him and the old Banri in his memories.  
_ Zinnia is the nostalgia for an old friend. _


End file.
